dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Webber
|bio = Webber is a polite young monster who cares deeply for all his friends, human or otherwise. |perk = Is a monster Can befriend spiders Grows a silky smooth beard |health = 175 |hunger = 175 |sanity = 100 |start item = x2 |spawnCode = "webber" |links = Quotes Clothes }} Webber is one of the two playable Characters exclusive to the Reign of Giants DLC. He's the only one of the two that is not unlocked via Experience. He's also one of the 12 playable Characters in Don't Starve Together. Webber looks like a humanoid spider, though he's actually a child that lives inside the spider that tried to eat him long ago.Steam DLC description:"...Webber, a young boy who lives inside the spider who tried to eat him long ago." The spider eyes still move at times, suggesting the Spider is still alive. Webber is able to grow a beard made of Silk. He has only 100 maximum Sanity but has more Health and Hunger at 175 points each. Due to his appearance, Spiders will be neutral to him and can be befriended, while Mobs hostile towards Spiders will be hostile towards him too. Webber's playstyle and strength relies on making friends out of normally hostile mobs, living among them and using them as "bodyguards". Unlocking To unlock Webber one must be playing in a Reign of Giants save game. The player has to find Webber's Skull as a drop from Spiders, then bury the skull inside a dug up Grave mound. After that, Lightning will immediately strike the grave. Webber will rise from the mound and become unlocked. Following this, numerous Spiders will proceed to spawn from the grave, but killing them is not required to unlock Webber. Special Power Webber can grow a beard made of Silk much like Wilson grows a normal one. This beard grows faster than Wilson's, each stage taking 3 days to grow for a total of 9 days for full length (Compared to 16 days for Wilson). He can shave this beard to obtain Silk and 10 using a Razor. A silk beard provides 3/4 the insulation from freezing that Wilson's beard would, but like Wilson's beard, it will increase the rate at which Webber overheats in Summer. When Webber is revived via touch stone, his beard will disappear. Below is the days it takes Webber to grow his beard to the next stage, along with the number of Silk gained and Insulation provided with each stage. Webber also receives no health and sanity penalties when eating Monster Meat. He starts with Spider Eggs and 2 Monster Meat in his inventory at the start of the game. Spiders (including Spider Queens) also are neutral towards Webber and don't drain his Sanity when they're close. Walking on a sticky webbing will not alarm the Spiders inside the Den and will not slow Webber down. He is also able to craft Spider Dens himself from 12 Silk, 6 Spider Glands, and 6 Papyrus, as well as upgrading existing dens with 5 Silk per tier. Furthermore, giving Meat to a Spider will make it, and up to 4 additional Spiders within 15 unit radius (3.75 Pitchfork tiles) around it to follow Webber for up to 2.5 Days (20 minutes) and attack enemies for him. The amount of time that the Spiders will follow depends on the Hunger value of the given Meat. Each point of Hunger value makes the Spiders follow Webber for 19.2 seconds. E.g. Giving them a Morsel will make them follow for 4 minutes (half a Day). Disadvantage The downside to Webber's spidery traits is that "good" mobs that are neutral towards other characters but hostile toward Spiders will attack Webber on sight. This means that Pigs, Bunnymen and Catcoons will attack Webber on sight and cannot be befriended. His lower maximum Sanity also means that Webber can go insane very quickly if the player does not take precautions. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, Bottlenose Ballphins found in the Ocean and Wildbores will also attack Webber on sight. While Webber can befriend the new venomous version of the Spider Warrior, Spiders cannot swim making them trapped in their island, and less useful because of that. Tips * Webber's low sanity can easily be managed by crafting a Top Hat out of the Silk he collects from farming spiders or shaving his Beard. * As the beard doesn't grow longer after 9 days and the player loses it on resurrection or by changing characters, it is most efficient to shave after every 9th night. ** The beard will take exactly 9 days to grow to its full length (full length at the beginning of day 10), and since Winter starts on day 21 on default settings, the player can shave once to get the Silk and still be able to get a full beard for Winter. The player can easily survive Winter with just a full beard and a Thermal Stone. ** It is advised to shave at the beginning of Summer due to the beard accelerating the rate at which Webber overheats and providing no benefits when fully grown. * Webber keeps his beard when he uses a Wooden Thing to move to a new world. This proves useful in Adventure Mode when "King of Winter" or "The Game is Afoot" are still to be encountered. * Due to his perk, Webber makes an excellent character for Caves and Ruins exploration as there are far more Spiders underground than there are Bunnymen. * Befriended Spiders will eat any Meat, Pig Skins and Bunny Puffs dropped from their kill after a short time, the player needs to act quickly if they want to collect these drops. * Spiders will occasionally attack walls, so it is recommended to place any walls away from the Spider Dens. * Spiders will attack Chester on sight. This can be used to player's advantage with smaller dens, using him as a bait. However, with larger dens, it is recommended to either leave Chester away from the base or place Spider Dens away from the base. * Since Webber does not trigger the spawning of Spiders when he walks on webbing, it is advised to use Glommer to make the Spiders come out whenever they are needed. It can trigger the webbing even when in flight and Spiders are not hostile to Glommer so there's no risk to it. ** A better method would require a Spiderhat. It will cause Webber to trigger Spider Dens' webbing without aggroing them. Combined with Webber's ability to upgrade dens and thus speed up a Spider Queen's spawning, this is a much preferred method. * Feeding Meat or Pig Skin to a Spider will cause multiple spiders to follow the player Character within a small radius. With only a few pieces of easily acquired meat (i.e. Frog Legs, Morsels), Webber can amass a very large following by only feeding a few spiders. * Since Webber can use Meat to recruit new Spiders under his control, one can have the Spiders attack any creatures that drop Meat upon death, and in addition to the fresh Meat to potentially be used to recruit even more Spiders, any Spiders that should fall in battle could leave behind Monster Meat, also usable to recruit. * It is advised to befriend Cave Spiders and Spitters for one's personal army. While Cave Spiders and Webber can tank the enemy, Spitters can decimate them from afar, away from danger. * Webber is able to eat Monster Meat raw without any ill effects, and cooking Monster Meat does not increase its hunger value. However, it is still advisable to cook any meat the player won't be eating immediately because of the cooked meat's 15 day spoil time, more than twice as long as its uncooked form takes to turn into Rot. * Befriended Spider Warriors can be used to easily hunt small animals (Butterflies, Rabbits etc.) as their jump attack has enough range to kill small prey before they can run. * To safely and easily collect large amounts of Monster Meat, Silk, and Spider Glands players can use the following technique: *# Plant multiple Spider Dens around their base. *# When Spiders are wandering around during the dusk/night, feed one a piece of Meat and order it to attack another Spider. *# This will cause all of the Spiders nearby to swarm the offending follower. *# This will cause a huge war amongst the spiders with all spiders nearby killing each other. *# Simply hold Spacebar in the middle of the battlefield to collect dropped items. Trivia In-Game * When asked if Webber's voice was "a synthesizer being dropped down a flight of stairs", the response from Klei was "maybe". * He is one of five characters that cannot be unlocked via experience, alongside Wes, Maxwell, Wilbur, and Woodlegs. * If we look at Webber as a spider, he has eight legs. This breaks the Don't Starve trend of the Spiders having only 6 legs, which might be because he is actually a human child. * When struck by Lightning the Spider's skeleton is shown instead of Webber's human skull, suggesting that his head is actually inside the spider's skull. * The examination lines used for Webber right after unlocking him and before he disappears are the same lines used for characters on the Nightmare Throne. For example, Wilson will say "He's trapped!" Lore * It is possible that Webber came into The Constant before Wilson, and died in the world. This would explain Spiders taking his skull. If this is true, then Webber is revived once his skull is buried in the Grave. * His quote when examining Maxwell, "That jerk tricked us." and his quote for the Maxwell Statue, "That's the guy who said he could help us." suggests that he has been fooled into entering The Constant by being promised something which he immensely desires by Maxwell. This is similar to the backstory of Wilson where Maxwell tricks him with what he desires, which may also be the case for other characters. * Because Webber is a young boy, he makes childish comments. * According to his inspection comment for a Redbird, Webber's favorite color is red. However, when examining a Blue Spore, he will say it is blue. This may be because of Webber's double personality, Webber saying any color he likes is his favorite, or simply a developer oversight. * Webber's low sanity has some possible explanations: ** It could be caused by having to put up with the terrifying scenario of living inside a spider for many years. ** Additionally, Webber seems to refer to himself with both singular (I, Me, My) and plural (We, Us, Our) pronouns, somewhat suggesting a two-minds-one-body relation. It's likely that he is referring to the spider that ate him when not referring to himself directly, and it's possible that this kinship with the spider that tried to kill him is also caused by his low sanity. This can be interpreted as some form of Stockholm Syndrome. ** Since Webber is a child, his lack of psychological development and corresponding coping skills may also contribute to his lower sanity. * According to Webber's Guest of Honor skin description and quote in Don't Starve Together, he loves formal parties, as opposed to Wilson. * Webber's loading screen vignette is accompanied by text that reveals how he feels about his current situation: Webber could have easily seen his unique predicament as an affliction or a curse. Instead, he's chosen to view it as a second chance, and one that he fully intends not to waste. * Webber's quotes reveal the existence of some of his family members as well as some insight into his home life prior to being eaten by a spider and entering the Constant. His mentioned family members include his father, mother and grandfather. ** According to Webber's quote about the Alchemy Engine, Webber's dad might have been a scientist. On the other hand, he also states that his father kept goats. It could also be a reference to a milking machine, noting the similarity between the two, and the use it could have with herding goats. Webber also mentions that his father wore Top Hats and had a beard. ** Webber's mother seemed to be typically mindful, warning Webber of the dangers of the kitchen and to always eat his vegetables. He also mentions antique shopping with her, and how she would make turkey dinner. ** Webber's grandfather taught him chess and took him on fishing trips. He also had a cat that may have been named Whiskers considering Webber's quote for a Cat Tail ("I always liked pulling Whiskers' tail."). He says that the Tam o' Shanter reminds him of his grandfather, which may mean that he is a Scottish descendant, or at least British. * According to his quote for the Battle Helm ("Haha! It's way too big for us!"), Webber is smaller in stature than Wigfrid at the very least. Cultural References * For his Victorian skin, Webber wears a sailor suit, a popular type of children's clothing during the Victorian era. Gallery Sounds References ru:Веббер fr:Webber pl:Webber (DLC)